Walt Disney Pictures
'' trailers, the Disney castle transformed into the Emerald City.]] Walt Disney Pictures and its associated businesses have multiple connections with the Oz literature. * The studio's first great popular hit, Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, helped to inspire the 1939 MGM film The Wizard of Oz. Walt Disney planned to make an animated film based on The Wonderful Wizard of Oz, but found that Samuel Goldwyn had already bought the rights, and later sold them to Louis B. Meyer. However, the MGM producers considered soliciting Disney himself as a consultant, but never followed through on the plan. (Adriana Caselotti, the voice of Disney's Snow White, sings one line in the Oz film — "Wherefore art thou, Romeo?" in the Tin Woodman's "If I Only Had a Heart." Pinto Colvig, who provided the voice for Disney's Goofy, contributed to the sound of the Munchkins.) * The studio purchased the film rights to L. Frank Baum's last thirteen Oz books (that is, all but the first) in 1954. * From July 1955 to January 1956, a women's clothing store at the Disneyland park featured a robot called "The Wonderful Wizard of Bras" who explained clothing styles of the 19th century. *A comic book story entitled The Wizard of Bahs was published in the April 1966 issue (#307) of Walt Disney's Comics and Stories. It featured characters Daisy Duck as Dorothy, Pluto as Toto, the seven dwarves as the Munchkins, the Evil Queen in hag form as the Wicked Witch and Gyro Gearloose as the Wizard. * Disneyland Records released several records containing original story books including ''The Songs from The Wizard of Oz'', The Story of the Scarecrow of Oz, The Story and Songs of The Tin Woodman of Oz, and ''The Story and Songs of The Cowardly Lion of Oz''. * The studio released the film Return to Oz in 1985. The Emerald City that appears in the film is re-created in the Disneyland Paris version of Storybook Land Canal Boats. There was also a commemorative (short lived) float dedicated to the film's release during the Main Street Electrical Parade. Tik-Tok also serves as a Beetleworx enemy in the video game Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two first released on November 18, 2012. *The Great Movie Ride attraction opened in May 1st, 1989 and closed on August 13, 2017 at Walt Disney World and had two Oz scenes as riders went thru the 1939 film's Munchkinland to encounter the Wicked Witch and then see Dorothy along with her friends stand outside of the Emerald City wave. *In 1995, Disney bought the ABC Network which had previously aired The Wizard of Oz (TV Series) five years prior. * The studio made the 2005 television movie The Muppets' Wizard of Oz, and released a recording of its soundtrack. * Mickey Mouse Clubhouse had a special episode called "Minnie's the Wizard of Dizz" featuring Minnie as Dorothy, Goofy as the Scarecrow, Mickey as the Tin Man and Donald as the Lion. * The studio released the film Oz the Great and Powerful in 2013. The home video releases include a bonus feature documenting various Oz-related projects Disney produced, or attempted to produce, before it. * Starting in 2014, ABC Studios began using original Oz storylines in its television series Once Upon a Time. * Marvel Comics has produced comic adaptations of L. Frank Baum's first six Oz books, the last five released after Disney purchased the company. The Disney organization also planned other Oz projects that were unsuccessful. In 1958, a TV program called Rainbow Road to Oz which would have featured the Mouseketeers, failed to be created dispite a filmed preview of it being aired. A planned Emerald City attraction at Disneyland also did not materialize. Also, The Wonderful World of Disney attempted to air a TV version of The Wiz in the late 1990s, but rights issues with Universal (who distributed the 1978 movie) forced them to abandon their attempts. (Although, two of The Wonderful World of Disney's producers, Craig Zadan and Neil Meron, did get to air a 2015 TV version on NBC, which shares a parent company with Universal.) (links below go to the Disney Wiki) Though not related to Oz, some films along with television shows have similar plot details and devices such as Rapunzel in Tangled being stolen as a baby and her royality kept secret like Ozma was. Also, Sally from The Nightmare before Christmas is very similar to the Patchwork Girl as both are made of patched cloth. In the animated series'' Elena of Avalor, one episode entitled "Spellbound" has a evil wizard turn the kingdom's citizens into stone not much unlike how the Nome King did in Return to Oz. Also, the villainess Shuriki has an affinity for green emeralds. It is worth noting when surprised by the Wizard in the 1939 film, Dorothy says “Jiminy Crickets!” which is a reference to the story of Pinocchio which Disney adapted a year later. Gallery File:OZRainbowRoad.jpg|Walt Disney and the Mouseketeers present a preview of their ultimately-unfinished ''Oz-based musical. Tik-TockEM.jpg|Tik-Tok game model for Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two Category:Real-world articles Category:Film Studios